Un Columpio, Una historia
by Rose-Malfoy94
Summary: Como los lugares pueden llegar a guardar momentos tan especiales para las personas, el de ellos un viejo columpio que los habia visto crecer, madurar y convertir esa amistad en un amor infinito. Mi primer Fanfic espero que les guste


**Diclaimer:** Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino que es de la escritora J.K. Rowling

**N/A**: Este es mi primer FF, espero que les guste xD

Dedicado a Soel15 y Vane que me introdujeron a este mundo de fanfiction, a mis amig s que espero que se animen a leerlos, A KariiHoney quien me animo a escribir y a los demás miembros del foro EQCR

**Un Columpio, una historia**

Era una tarde de verano, perfecta para estar fuera de casa con los amigos y familia, las nubes cubrían el cielo y un cálido sol se colaba por ellas, muchas familias se encontraban jugando en un parque en Londres Muggle, los niños corrían, saltaban y hacían de todo para disfrutar al máximo de aquella tarde. Una pareja que venía caminando tomados de la mano acababan de llegar al lugar cuando el muchacho de piel clara, rubio, alto de facciones afiladas pero con cierto brillo en sus ojos detuvo a su novia por la cintura y de la bolsa de su camisa saco un pañuelo, lo doblo en una tira larga y lo coloco sobre los ojos de su amada.

Scorpius, que haces?-La chica empezó a reír nerviosamente, nunca le había gustado no saber que hacía o hacia donde se dirigía

No te preocupes Rose, sabes que nunca te dejare sola- se acerco mas a ella y le dijo al oído- siempre estaré a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas.

Rose no pudo más que sonreír ante lo mencionado por Scorpius, este chico no dejaba de sorprenderla con detalles como aquellos, a su mente vino el recuerdo de la primera vez que lo había visto, muchos años atrás, cuando apenas eran unos niños de 9 años de edad.

_Inicio Flashback_

_Rose se encontraba caminando en un parque junto con su mama, cuando vio a lo lejos un columpio , le rogo a Hermione que la dejara ir, los columpios eran su juego favorito, su abuelo Arthur siempre la mecía en uno cuando estaba en la madriguera, le permitía sentir el viento en su cara y cuando veía hacia arriba le parecía que tocaba el cielo. Su madre no pudo más que aceptar, diciéndole que esperara ahí mientras iba por un encargo._

_La niña corrió hacia el juego pero mientras estaba convenciendo a su madre, no había visto que un niño de su misma edad, rubio y de expresión serena, se encontraba ahora en el juego, balanceándose suavemente y con los ojos cerrados. Rose se le quedo mirando fijamente, se sentía un poco desilusionada por no poder estar en el lugar del chico pero no podía moverse de ahí, su madre le había dicho que esperara y eso haría. _

_A pesar de contar solo con nueve años, Rose era muy inteligente, se sentó en el césped, recostada en el tronco de un árbol y empezó a tararear una canción. El niño que hasta el momento seguía con los ojos cerrados, se percato de la presencia de alguien más, lentamente abrió los ojos y pudo apreciar una niña de cabello rojo alborotado, que se encontraba recostada en el tronco de un árbol frente al juego; le parecía alguien interesante con la cual podría hablar y hacer una amiga. Al instante, el niño paro el columpio y se dirigió donde ella estaba, le toco el hombro y formulo una gran sonrisa_

_Mmm Hola, quieres jugar en el columpio- la niña se giro y fue entonces que pudo apreciar unos hermosos ojos grises que la veían con cierto nerviosismo (El no era un niño con muchos amigos)._

_Claro, me encanta los columpios- Rose le dedico una sonrisa y se fue hasta el juego - ¿Quién primero? _

_Tu primero y yo te empujare- Le ayudo a subirse y luego se fue atrás de ella para empujarla - por cierto me llamo Scorpius y tú?_

_Rose- La niña se encontraba viendo hacia el cielo, con el sol que se colaba por la rama de los arboles- Scorpius, vienes seguido?_

_Mmmm no mucho, mi madre decidió venir por un rato para que conozca mas este lado de la ciudad_

_En ese momento ambas madres llegaban al lugar para llevarse a sus hijos, se hacía tarde y era hora de volver, los niños se despidieron y esperaban volver a encontrarse, corrieron con sus madres y cuando Scorpius paso junto a Rose pudo reconocer a la madre de esta, era una bruja, lo sabía porque la había visto muchas veces en el periódico que leía su padre y ellos eran una familia de magos. Fue en ese momento que supo que la volvería a ver, dentro de unos años…._

_Final de Flashback_

Scorpìus no dejaba de verla, sabía que ella se había ido en uno de sus recuerdos, estaba muy callada y con una sonrisa en sus labios, ese rostro que tanto conocía y que le encantaba se había sonrojado lo que la hacía ver más adorable. El la conocía muy bien, llevaban años saliendo, no necesitaban palabra para comunicarse, tan solo miradas o gestos para saber lo que el otro sentía.

El silencio fue roto cuando un niño paso corriendo junto a ellos, haciéndolos reír a ambos.

Vamos- dijo Scorpius y con una mano tomo una de las de Rose y la otra en la cintura de esta, empezaron a caminar en silencio, solo roto por el sonido de sus corazones latientes a un mismo ritmo.

Scorpius no podía dejar de sonreír, ver a Rose de esa forma, un poco temerosa y aferrada mas a el por miedo a caer, le parecía que tenerla junto a el era una gran suerte, haberla conocido, olvidar cualquier prejuicio que sus familias hubieran tenido y que su amistad y amor supo vencer los obstáculos que se le presentaron.

A su mente empezaron a llegar muchos recuerdos, el día en que la había vuelto a encontrar parecía tan cercano pero tan distante a la vez, aquella niña pequeña que vio en la estación Kings Cross aferrada a la mano de su madre, que tan pronto subieron al tren y cruzaron palabra se estableció una gran amistad que años después floreció en el amor que tanto añoraban.

Otro recuerdo llego a la cabeza del joven, un dia y un lugar que le había abierto las puertas a que el padre de Rose lo aceptara completamente

_Inicio Flashback _

_Era casi de noche cuando un Scorpius de 15 años llego al juego de columpios que año con año visitaban en las vacaciones para pasar un rato con su mejor amiga. Ella ya se encontraba en el lugar meciéndose suavemente, pero había algo diferente, algo estaba mal, Rose había estado llorando lo sabía porque la conocía más que a el mismo; se acerco, empezó a empujarla para que ella notara su presencia. Rose abrió los ojos, bajo del columpio y corrió hasta el, necesitaba un abrazo de él, era el único que podía transmitirle esa seguridad que nadie la hacía sentir. _

_Abrazados como estaban, fueron bajo el árbol y se sentaron. Scorpius solo la consolaba_

_-Me quieres contar lo que paso- le dijo con dulzura, Rose no era alguien que llorara por todo, por lo que algo realmente malo la había lastimado._

_Rose negó con la cabeza, no quería decirle que había peleado con su padre, y que la causa de esa pelea había sido para reprocharle por esa amistad que mantenía con el rubio, pero ese día había sido el colmo, le había gritado que él era una mala influencia porque era justo como Draco en sus tiempos de estudios, ella se había enojado y también le había gritado diciéndole que no lo conocía en lo absoluto, que era un gran chico, valiente (digno Gryffindor), inteligente y leal con sus amigos, se había girado sobre sus talones y dirigido al parque._

_Por otra parte, lo que más la lastimaba es que había descubierto que sentía algo por su amigo, no sabía muy bien lo que era pero si algo mas fuerte que la amistad. Tenía miedo de que su padre nunca lo aceptara y que si algún día llegaba a tener algo con el chico, no pudiera ser totalmente feliz por ello._

_Estaba equivocada, en ese momento llegaba Ronald y se colocaba detrás de un árbol a cierta distancia del lugar, Hermione lo había hecho entrar un poco en razón, que no era justo que Rose sufriera porque su padre no aceptaba una amistad tan solida y fuerte como la de ellos. Ron pudo ver la forma en que Scorpius consolaba a su hija sin importarle la razón de aquel llanto, sabía perfectamente que así como era su hija no le había dicho nada al chico por no herirlo, a pesar de todo allí estaba él, dándole su apoyo incondicional. Fue en ese momento en el que la venda que cubría los ojos de Ron desapareció, pudo ver a Scorpius tal cual era._

_Lo siento mucho hija, no había visto lo especial que es esta amistad- Ron se había acercado a ellos claramente con una mirada de arrepentimiento. _

_Rose se paro y le dio un gran abrazo a su padre, quería transmitirle su agradecimiento por haberlo aceptado. En ese preciso momento Scorpius entendió dos cosas, el porqué su Rosie estaba llorando y que por fin el padre de la segunda mujer que más quería en el mundo lo había aceptado._

_Fin de Flashback_

La pareja había llegado a su destino, ese viejo juego del columpio que se encontraba ahora un poco desgastado con el paso de los años, Scorpius llevo a su novia hasta el juego y la sentó en el columpio

-No te quites la pañoleta, yo te aviso- se dirigió a la parte de atrás del columpio y empezó a empujar como tantas veces lo había hecho, se sentía como el día que se había declarado a Rose.

_Inicio de Flashback _

_Era una mañana de julio, acababan de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts y se encontraban en ese mismo sitio en el que habían vivido tantas cosas. Rose se encontraba en el columpio y Scorpius bajo el árbol; el tan solo la observaba reír mientras miraba el cielo en el vaivén del columpio. Años atrás había descubierto que sentía algo más por la pelirroja que solo amistad, pero por uno u otro motivo, especialmente por miedo a perderla no lo había hecho. Ese día era diferente, estaba decidido a decirlo todo, no podía aguantar más, ya no habría otro año más en Hogwarts en donde la pudiera ver todos los días, era ahora o nunca._

_-Rose, tengo algo que decirte- el muchacho se levanto y se dirigió hasta ella- sabes perfectamente que eres una de las dos mujeres más importantes en mi vida, que siempre contaras con mi apoyo en todo lo que necesites_

_El corazón de Rose empezó a latir con más fuerza, temía que el le dijera que se apartaría de su lado, simplemente no podría soportarlo_

_-pero para serte franco, ya no quiero seguir siendo tu amigo, ya no mas- el mundo se vino abajo para Rose, creía que su peor pesadilla estaba ocurriendo- …no quiero seguir siendo tu amigo, porque te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie en el mundo, amo la forma como eres, con tus fortalezas y defectos y me gustaría que fueras mi novia. Por un lado entendería si tu no me vieras como yo te veo a ti, pero esto que siento no podía guardármelo mas tiempo _

_Rose lo miro de una manera tan dulce, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo no era su pesadilla la que volvía realidad, era todo lo contrario, a veces le sorprendía que él no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos pero ahí estaban. Rose se fue acercando lentamente hasta que le dio un tierno beso en los labios, en el cual ponía todos su sentimientos y anhelos._

_Claro que acepto, Scorpius, claro que acepto- le sonrio y lo volvió a besar._

_Fin de Flashback _

El viento en su rostro la hizo volver, sabía perfectamente donde estaban, era su lugar favorito en todo el mundo, todas las cosas que habían vivido ahí no tenían igualación, estaba segura de que si los lugares pudieran grabar todo lo vivido en ellos, tendría muchos momentos felices y atesorados de su vida.

-Puedes quitártela ahora, Rosie- Rose obedeció y lentamente fue retirando la venda, sus ojos seguían cerrados y al abrirlos quedo anonadada ante lo que veía.

El juego en que se encontraba estaba cubierto de flores en enredaderas, incluso el columpio, y justo al frente, en el árbol que habían visto crecer y el a ellos, una pantalla cubierta de flores y velas en donde podía leerse:

Te casarias conmigo, Rose?

Luego de leer este mensaje los ojos de Rose se nublaron de lagrimas de felicidad. Scorpius había dejado de empujarla, había tomado un ramo de rosas blancas y se encontraba frente a Rose, hincado y con un anillo en sus manos.

Rose, no cabía de felicidad, el hombre que amaba acababa de pedirle matrimonio de una manera tan dulce. Poco a poco paro su columpio, miro a Scorpius, le sonrió y se levanto dirigiéndose poco a poco a su amado.

Si, si quiero, eres mi mejor amigo, mi confidente mi apoyo y la persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mis días- Scorpius le coloco el anillo, se levanto y se unieron en un beso cargado de sentimientos y alegría.

-No podrías haberme hecho sentir más dichoso, te amo Rosie-se besaron nuevamente, quedando abrazados bajo el tronco del árbol, viendo las estrellas y soñando con su futura vida juntos.

Años después una familia con pequeños rubios rojizos se encontraba en ese mismo lugar, que año con año había acumulado muchos recuerdos de esa pareja, esperando a que nuevos momentos fueran forjados por esa nueva generación.


End file.
